The methods and systems described herein relate generally to generating electrical power, and more specifically to generating electrical power using wind energy.
Wind energy is often used to generate electrical power at power plants, often referred to as wind farms, using, for example, the rotation of large wind turbines to drive electrical generators. However, because wind speed and density changes over time, power output from the generators of a wind farm may also change over time, sometimes even falling to zero when wind speed drops below a minimum threshold. Variations in power output from such wind farms may cause variations not only in an amount of power flowing from the farm but also a frequency of a power system to which the electrical power is delivered for consumption thereof. A group of power systems, power plants, and associated infrastructure spread over a geographical area is sometimes referred to as a grid. A drop in power output from the wind farm can cause a deficiency in power delivered to a local area of a grid of which the wind farm is within, as well as power delivered to other areas of the grid. Typically, a power output of one or more other power plants within the grid is adjusted to compensate for a change in the power output from the wind farm. Accordingly, a size of the wind farm relative to a local demand for power, sometimes referred to as a load demand, relative to a load demand of other areas of the grid, and/or relative to an overall load demand of the grid may influence an impact of the variable power output of the wind farm on other plants in the grid. For example, when power output from the wind farm falls to zero due to low wind, another plant within the grid may meet the total load demand of a region of the grid local to the wind farm. Such other power plants are typically plants that generate electrical power from coal, steam, a combustible fluid, water, and/or solar energy but may also include, but are not limited to, gas turbine power stations, nuclear power plants, or even other wind farms.